


Get Your Happy Ending Here

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Backrubs, Birthday Sex, Exhibitionism, Jealousy, Massage, Multi, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Shiro (Voltron)-centric, Voyeurism, well there's a little plot? but not really rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shiro is totally okay with this poly thing, except that he seems to be staring at Keith's new alien boyfriend an awful lot. That's normal, right?Well, Keith notices, and Kolivan notices, and next thing Shiro notices, he's getting a... massage? For this birthday?Might as well go with it.





	Get Your Happy Ending Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neyasochi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyasochi/gifts).



Shiro still wasn't sure how he felt about this whole sharing business. It wasn't that he was  _ jealous,  _ exactly. It was that - well - for so long, for  _ so  _ long, he'd been Keith's. And Keith had been his. That was how it worked. He didn't  _ mind  _ Keith branching out and loving other people - he just. He needed some adjustment time.

 

Which completely explained why he felt so  _ weird  _ every time he saw Keith and Kolivan together. Jealousy was normal. Jealousy was to be expected. He had been prepared for jealousy.

 

What he'd been less prepared for was the fact that every time he saw Kolivan brush hair out of Keith's face - every time he saw Kolivan correct Keith's posture and let his hand linger a little too long on his waist - he didn't get jealous. He got horny.

 

Adjustment time. That was all he needed. Maybe less free time.

\----

 

"Shiro?"

 

Shiro came crashing down to earth with a jolt, and stared at Keith's concerned face with a rising tide of embarrassment. He'd been staring. At the wrong person. He'd been staring at Kolivan, aka  _ Keith's  _ boyfriend, aka - at least if Shiro understood anything about how this was supposed to work - off-limits. They hadn't actually talked about it, but it made sense to him.

 

"Are you okay?"

 

"Yep! Fine." He hadn't been wondering what Kolivan's dick looked like. Well, maybe he had been. But it was completely normal to wonder. They were in  _ space,  _ goddammit. And his boyfriend was spending all this time with the Blade leader. They'd  _ probably  _ had sex by now. Mindblowing, earth-shattering, amazing-

 

" _ Shiro. _ " This time it was Kolivan's voice interrupting his stupor. Shiro shifted, hoping his boner wasn't too obvious. It was probably a ridiculous hope. Space ninjas noticed  _ everything. _

 

"Yes?" he replied awkwardly. Kolivan was giving him a Look. It was the kind of look he'd gotten from his teachers at school when they'd caught him daydreaming. It was rather unfortunate that Shiro had crushed on  _ all  _ of his teachers like any good teacher's pet, and as a result, Kolivan's stern look of concern  _ wasn't helping. _

 

"You're stressing too much, Black Paladin."

 

It felt weird to be called that again. He'd  _ almost  _ gotten used to Keith being the Black Paladin and everything. "No, I'm - I'm good."

 

Kolivan and Keith exchanged looks that Shiro couldn't quite decipher. Then Kolivan stepped forward, putting a warm hand on Shiro's shoulder. "I would like to offer myself and my talents up. I have been trained in the arts of  _ azarma  _ and I would appreciate the opportunity to take some of the stress off of your shoulders."

 

"A-Azarma?" Shiro couldn't help it. His eyes flickered down, then back up to Kolivan's very, very straight face.

 

"Chiropractic," Keith offered, possibly a little too quickly.  _ His  _ mouth was twitching in amusement. Shiro resolved to spank him later. He was laughing far too much for Shiro to cling to any hope that he  _ hadn't  _ noticed Shiro's wandering eyes.

 

"Ch-Chiropractic. Um - yeah, that -that sounds nice," Shiro tried not to squeak. The very attractive, muscle-bound alien rebel leader he'd been trying not to ogle for the last - god,  _ month?  _ Was offering to rub his hands all over him. 'Nice' was definitely a word for it.

 

"Keith informs me that your birth date is soon."

 

"Birthday," Keith corrected quietly.

 

"Birthday. That."

 

Shiro nodded again, dumbstruck. "Its, uh, tomorrow."

 

"Tomorrow! Sounds excellent." Kolivan turned to Keith. "I will ask the Princess for permission to use one of your spare rooms, then." He gave Shiro a quick bow. "Tomorrow, then, Shiro."

 

Then he was gone, and Shiro held up a finger. Only when Kolivan was long gone did Shiro manage to say, in a quiet squeak, "I never technically said  _ yes." _

 

Keith crossed his arms and smirked at Shiro. "So, how do you like your birthday present?"

 

"I hate you," he sighed, collapsing against the wall and trying to gather his thoughts.

 

"No, you don't."

 

"How am I supposed to - is - am I gonna be naked? Is that how this works? I don't know how alien chiropractic works!"

 

"It works like you relaxing for once in your life." Keith sidled up to him, eyes glittering. "So. You think he's cute, huh?"

 

Shiro squeezed his eyes shut. "Be nice to me."

 

"I  _ am.  _ I got you a cute alien for your birthday."

 

"So you're not mad."

 

"Of course not." Then there was hot breath at his neck, and Shiro's next words caught in his throat as Keith's teeth closed on his earlobe, hands stroking his chest and down over his stomach. "I think it's kind of hot," he whispered.

 

Shiro opened his eyes, scanning the training deck nervously. "There's - uh -"

 

"Nobody here. I mean, somebody  _ might  _ wander in." Keith moved down to nibble at the junction of Shiro's shoulder and neck, fingers toying at the waist of his trousers before slipping underneath. "But they might not. Who knows?"

 

Shiro tried to catch his breath, but Keith's fingers were wrapped around him, squeezing and stroking in a steady beat that moved just a little faster than he could catch up with. "K-Keith, I'm gonna -"

 

"Already? I really  _ have  _ been neglecting you."

 

"You little  _ b- _ "

 

Keith's lips cut off whatever insult he'd been getting ready to use, tongue pushing into Shiro's mouth and filling his lungs with somebody else's air. "Mine," Keith whispered between them, and bit gently at his lower lip, before kissing him senseless, hand working harder and harder at him.

 

Shiro came with a cry into Keith's mouth, and all over the inside of his underwear. Keith guided him to the ground, chuckling and kissing his nose as he caught his breath, and Shiro glared at him, with rather less vitriol than he might otherwise have managed.

 

"Careful. I might start thinking you have it out for me."

 

Keith perched himself on Shiro's lap with a happy little smile. "But it's your  _ birthday." _

 

"Exactly."

 

Keith kissed his nose. "Don't worry about tomorrow. Kolivan knows what he's doing. Besides," he said, in a tone that Shiro  _ really  _ wasn't sure he trusted, "who knows what'll happen."

 

Well, Shiro didn't trust it. His dick, which never seemed to have enough? His dick liked how that sounded.

 

He was so, so screwed.

 

\---

 

Shiro wasn't sure what he'd been expecting, but Kolivan telling him to take off his shirt the moment he walked into the room? That was a little out of the blue.

 

"Wh-what?"

 

"I require skin-on-skin contact."

 

_ Skin-on-sk-  _ Shiro nodded, trying to stop his brain from doing Very Bad Things. It didn't help that Keith had parked himself in the corner with a book. Why, Shiro couldn't fathom, but he was a little too scared to  _ ask. _

 

With a stifled 'meep', Shiro pulled his shirt over his head, not meeting Kolivan's eyes. "S-so what do I do, I just- erm-"

 

"Lay face-down on the table," said Kolivan in a soft voice. "We'll start slow. You carry a lot of tension in your shoulders and back muscles."

 

Shiro nodded, and followed Kolivan's instructions, clambering onto the table and stretching out. Kolivan took hold of one arm then the other, pulling them down by his sides, then carefully arranged Shiro's head until it was resting in a hole in the padded bench.

 

"It is fortunate that the Castle still has some of these around. Azarma tables are hard to find these days."

 

_ Azarma tables...  _ Well, it certainly made it easier to lie on his front. A moment later, Kolivan's hands met his back, working in deep circles below his shoulderblades, and Shiro bit his lip, trying not to moan. Kolivan's hands were just as textured as he thought they would be, palms slightly rough, fur tickling his back - and  _ strong,  _ they're so strong, and he couldn't help but imagine what they looked like wrapped around Keith's waist -

 

He tried to distract himself, suddenly aware of his erection pressing into the table underneath him. Oops. Maybe Kolivan wouldn't notice.

 

Something cold hit his back, and he arched with a quiet keen, trying to ignore Keith's sly chuckle.

 

"My apologies. That's the oil." Kolivan didn't  _ sound  _ that apologetic as he trickled the oil down Shiro's spine with a tantalizing slowness. The spikes of sensation went straight to Shiro's cock, and he tried to ignore it, focusing on something,  _ anything  _ else-

 

"Focus on the way it feels," Kolivan murmured. Shiro closed his eyes. This was supposed to relax him; he supposed even with a raging boner he could give it a shot. "Focus on the cold."

 

Shiro did so, taking a deep breath in as the oil soaked into his skin. Then Kolivan's textured pads found his back again, the oil letting them move more smoothly over him. Shiro found himself focusing on that sensation next, the roughness that was moving down to his hips, over the small of his back and pressing down on either side of his spine -

 

"Good boy," Kolivan whispered.

 

Shiro wondered if he'd imagined it. Maybe it was a futz in the translator. But he rolled his hips into the touch anyway, trying not to purr. God, he'd expected to be more nervous, especially with Keith watching him, but it was like he was melting both into the table and into Kolivan's hands -

 

Kolivan removed his hands for a moment, and this time, Shiro keened even louder as the oil decorated the back of his shoulders. There was definitely something lewd about it, he thought, whether on purpose or not. He glanced over at Keith, who had his legs crossed where he sat in the corner, chewing his lip and trying to hide the flush on his face with his book.  _ Keith  _ certainly thought so.

 

Kolivan shifted his weight, and Shiro turned his head to look, realizing with a gasp that Kolivan was straddling the table, easing his weight down onto Shiro's thighs. "Let me know if you need me to move," he said gently, then was straddling his legs over the table. He was  _ sitting on him _ . “Too heavy?”

 

“N-no,” Shiro managed to breathe. Kolivan leaned forward, hands pushing up at Shiro’s skin, and Shiro completely failed to hold back his moan as  _ something  _ pressed at the cleft of his ass. Kolivan wasn’t hard, but he sported a sizeable bulge nonetheless, and didn’t seem to have any compunctions against pressing it to him as he bent over Shiro, continuing his administrations.

 

_ Maybe it’s an accident?  _ Shiro glanced over at Keith, whose hand had snuck between his legs to rub not-so-discreetly at his crotch.  _ Cute alien for my birthday.  _ Uh-huh. Accident.

 

He couldn’t say he minded. And Kolivan wasn’t doing anything else for now – just continuing to work at the tendons and muscles in his back. Slowly, the tension leaked from his body, down through his fingers, and Shiro closed his eyes, tempted either to sleep or rut against the soft  _ azarma  _ table. God, where had this  _ been  _ all his life?

 

Kolivan’s fingers worked their way down to his waistband and hesitated there. “May I continue?”

 

He was so  _ polite,  _ thought Shiro. At this point, he probably wouldn’t have minded if Kolivan had torn his clothes off and taken him right there. It was somehow even worse that Keith was there; he wanted Keith to  _ watch,  _ wanted Keith to enjoy it just as much as he –

 

Shiro tried to clear his head. “Yes,” he rasped, not trusting his voice with anything else.

 

Kolivan took his time easing Shiro’s trousers down his legs, lightly smacking Shiro’s hand when he tried to help. “Stay still. I’m pampering you.”

 

_ How can he not know?  _ Shiro thought in slight panic. There was  _ no  _ way Kolivan hadn’t noticed by now how flustered the younger man was.

 

The strong hands slid down his thighs, massaging them, then up to squeeze the muscles in his ass. Shiro gave up entirely; with a slow exhale, he pushed up and against the hands, and this time,  _ this  _ time, he earned a gasp from behind him. The ridge behind him was harder now, and Shiro arched his back, feeling how the hands on him squeezed insistently.

 

Kolivan leaned over him, the fur on his chin tickling his cheek. “Say yes,” he murmured.

 

Shiro didn’t have to think twice, but he made a point of catching Keith’s purple, blazing eyes first. “Yes,” he breathed, watching his boyfriend’s hand slide past the waist of his jeans.

 

The first oil-slicked finger circled his entrance, Kolivan’s other hand holding Shiro’s legs open, and then worked its way inside tantalizingly slowly.

 

“More,” Shiro panted, but Kolivan shook his head.

 

“This is to relax you. Remember?”

 

Shiro whined despite himself, trying not to scrabble at the table, but Kolivan shifted his weight, using his chest to pin Shiro down. He moved the finger in and out, brushing over Shiro’s prostate and earning a shudder from the man underneath him. “Is that good?”

 

Shiro could barely keep a breath in him long enough to respond, so he managed a nod instead. The second finger joined its twin inside him, and not long afterwards, Shiro’s short gasps were joined by Keith’s stifled cries in the corner.

 

“Our lover is enjoying himself,” Kolivan murmured, teeth nipping at Shiro’s ear.

 

“D-Did you two plan this?” Shiro gasped, rutting back against Kolivan’s fingers, then forward against the table, back and forth –

 

“Not as such. It was only a possibility with your consent.”

 

Shiro couldn’t look away from the sight of Keith, sweaty and bedraggled, thrusting up into his own hand and gripping the side of the chair to keep himself steady. “This would be the...  _ ngh! _ ” Shiro scrambled to find his words again as Kolivan’s fingers once again pressed into his prostate. “Best-case scenario?”

 

Kolivan’s arm wrapped around him, thick hand wrapping around his dripping shaft. “Not as such, no.” The Blade leader’s voice was hardly more than a purr. “The best case scenario is me getting to do this to both of you.” His fingers moved on Shiro’s cock, strong and firm, moving in tandem with the fingers inside of him. “Over and over and over again.”

 

Shiro came all over Kolivan’s hand, and the so-highly-prized  _ azarma  _ table – and Keith came too, with a whine as he spattered his rumpled shirt.

 

And Kolivan? Kolivan kissed Shiro’s cheek, laid him down on the table, and said with a chuckle, “Happy birthday.”

 

Self-satisfied bastard.

 

Shiro could get used to this.

 


End file.
